Bandenkriege und -gebiete (SA)
[[Datei:SA_Stadtplan_mit_Bandengebieten.jpg|thumb|Die Lage in Home Coming]] Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas öffnet ganz neue Möglichkeiten, was die Banden angeht. Sie sind aktiver und vor allem schlauer geworden. Sie tragen ihre Farben und agieren mehr mit ihrer Umwelt. Doch es kommt vor, dass jemand die Bandenharmonie stört. Dies passiert, wenn CJ mal wieder ein Viertel angreift, das von einer gegnerischen Gang besetzt ist. In der Mission Doberman wird man das erste Mal mit dieser Aufgabe konfrontiert. Wesentlich später, bei der Rückkehr von Las Venturas nach Los Santos, ist man sämtliche zuvor eroberte Gebiete wieder losgeworden und beginnt mit Home Coming komplett von vorne. Bis zur finalen Endmission muss man wenigstens 35 Prozent der vorhandenen Gang-Gebiete einnehmen (ca. 21 Territorien), um die besagte Mission durchspielen zu können. Ist man in der Storyline letzten Endes fertig, kann man so viele Gebiete einnehmen, wie man will. Kurz nach der Übernahme eines Gebietes kreist ein Polizei-Maverick über der Umgebung. Oft taucht auch ein Newsvan auf. Gebiete thumb|Gebiete Insgesamt gibt es 59 Territorien der unterschiedlichsten Größe. Große Gebiete lassen sich deutlich besser erobern, als kleine. Rein rechnerisch spielt die Ausdehnung aber überhaupt keine Rolle. Es gilt: 100 Prozent geteilt durch 59 Gebiete = ca. 1,694 Prozent. Pro übernommenes Gebiet bekommst du demnach zwischen 1,69 und 1,7 Prozent gutgeschrieben. In Gebieten, die heller eingefärbt sind (siehe Bild), kommen auch Dealer hinzu. Übernahme von Gebieten Es empfiehlt sich auf alle Fälle, vor der Provokation eine Schutzweste bei Ammu-Nation zu kaufen (oder irgendwo eine zu finden) und selbstverständlich ein paar gute Waffen mit ausreichend viel Munition parat zu haben. Um dich schnell maximal aufzumunitionieren, lies den Artikel über die Schießstandmission. Nehmen wir als Beispiel Jefferson, hier dominieren die Ballas. Auf dem Radar bzw. Stadtplan ist ihr Gebiet lila markiert. Man muss in diesem Gebiet (zu Fuß!) drei zufällig herumstehende Ballas hintereinander töten, um den „Krieg“ auszulösen. Maßgeblich für die Provokation eines Bandenkrieges ist, dass CJ in dem einzunehmenden Gebiet steht; die verfeindeten Bandenmitglieder können sich dagegen ruhig außerhalb aufhalten. Findest du keine herumstehenden Gegner, schieß' ein bisschen in die Luft, dann steigen meist sofort ein paar Gegner aus passierenden Fahrzeugen aus (schieß’ aber nicht auf deren Gangfahrzeuge, sonst fliehen sie). Das Jefferson-Gebiet auf dem Radar blinkt nach der Provokation rot auf. Bei allen Gebieten muss man drei Angriffswellen durchstehen. Es gibt farblich schwach markierte Gebiete (zum Beispiel Willowfield oder Verona Beach) in denen jede Welle aus acht Angreifern besteht und dunkler markierte Gebiete (zum Beispiel Jefferson oder Idlewood), in denen jeweils 12 Angreifer in jeder Welle auf CJ eindringen. Mit jeder Welle wird die gegnerische Gang ein bisschen stärker. So steigert sich die Bewaffnung von Baseballschläger, Micro-SMG, Tec-9, Schrotflinte, Pistole und MP5 (1. Welle), über MP5, Micro-SMG und AK-47 (2. Welle) bis zum ausschließlichen Gebrauch von AKs und MP5 in der 3. Welle. In jeder Angriffswelle fährt auch ein gegnerisches Auto, welches auf dem Radar gekennzeichnet wird, durch das Viertel. Sollte das Auto in CJs Nähe geraten, dann sollte er sich außer Schussweite bringen, da sonst vom Auto aus geschossen wird. Das gegnerische Auto zu zerstören bringt nichts, deshalb sollte man sich vom Auto fernhalten. Um die eigene Gesundheit wieder aufzufrischen, findet man auf den Straßen, in denen der Bandenkrieg stattfindet, Powerups, wie Herzen und Schutzwesten. Ein vorhandener Sprunk-Getränke- oder Snackautomat kann ebenfalls aushelfen. Hat man alle drei Wellen überstanden, ist das Gebiet CJs „Eigentum“ und Mitglieder der Grove Street Families sind danach im eroberten Gebiet vorzufinden. Entfernt man sich während des Kampfes zu lange aus dem umkämpften Gebiet (es gibt eine entsprechende Warnung), wird CJ die feige Flucht vorgeworfen und die Gebietsübernahme ist erst einmal gescheitert, der Bandenkrieg um dieses Territorium muss neu provoziert werden. Das Spiel lässt ein geringfügiges Verlassen der umkämpften Zone aber zu: Du kannst zum Beispiel vom Dach des Jefferson Motels aus vier weitere angrenzende Gebiete für die Grove Street Family erkämpfen. Um die Sache etwas einfacherer zu gestalten, kann man Mitglieder seiner Gang rekrutieren und zum Kampf mitnehmen. Dazu wird zuerst das eigene Gangmitglied anvisiert, indem man die R1-Taste (PS2) oder Rechtsklick (PC) betätigt und während des Visierens auf der PS2 die obere Steuerkreuztaste bzw. beim PC auf die Taste „''G''“ drückt. Hat man dies getan, folgen nun die Gangmitglieder CJ nach und helfen bei der Schlacht um ein Gebiet. Zum Abwählen wird der jeweilige markiert und anschließend mit dem Druck auf „''H''“ entlassen (PC). Wer mehr Mitglieder rekrutieren will, muss zuerst Respekt sammeln, den man zum Beispiel durch Töten feindlicher Gangmitglieder erhält. In einem Viertürer kann man drei Homies mitnehmen und mit ihnen durch die Stadt fahren, ein Bus oder Coach fasst mehr. Gegner, die durch einen Drive-by oder von deinen rekrutierten Homies erledigt werden, zählen indes für die erforderliche Provokation des Bandenkrieges nicht mit. Falls man aufgrund der Provokation einen Fahndungsstern bekommt und während des Bandenkriegs von ein bis zwei Polizisten verfolgt wird, so kann man diese mit ruhigem Gewissen abschießen, ohne dass man einen weiteren Fahndungsstern dazubekommt. Auch ist es nicht notwendig die „richtigen” Gangmitglieder zu töten, um einen Bandenkrieg auszulösen. Man kann beispielsweise auch drei herumstehende Ballas töten, um ein Gebiet der Los Santos Vagos zu erobern. Die Angreifer in den drei folgenden Wellen werden jedoch trotzdem Vagos sein. Radar1.gif|Das Gebiet in feindlicher Hand Radar2.gif|Das Gebiet wird angegriffen Radar3.gif|Das Gebiet in deiner Hand Ballas_in_glen_park.jpg|Vor dem Angriff Ballas_in_glen_park2.jpg|Mitten im Angriff Ballas_in_glen_park3.jpg|Die letzte Welle Tipps & Tricks * Nimm besser kein Auto, da das Auto gleich nach 1-2 Minuten brennt. Du besuchst davor den Ammu-Nation, besorgst dir eine SMG, AK 47/M5 und gehst in Deckung, am besten vor Öffnungen, an denen die feindliche Gang vorbei kommt, so kannst du sie spielend alle ohne große Probleme töten. * Besorge dir ein Motorrad (am besten eine NRG-500) und ein bisschen Munition. Mit dem Motorrad kann man ganz leicht die feindlichen Wellen überfahren (wenn du einen Gegner mehrere Male nicht überfährst, nimm eine MP5 oder etwas Ähnliches, mit dem man vom Motorrad aus geradeaus schießen kann, und erschieß den Gegner einfach. Dadurch sind die Bandenkriege einfach zu meistern. Klappt natürlich auch bei Gebietsverteidigungen.) * Es ist äußerst effektiv, sich in dem anzugreifenden Gebiet auf einem Flachdach zu verschanzen (fahre gegebenenfalls ein Auto an das Gebäude und benutze es als Leiter), die Gegner sich versammeln zu lassen und dann mit Molotow-Cocktails auf einen Streich zu erledigen. Du kannst Gegner mit Molotow-Cocktails auch durch Mauern oder Zäune hindurch erledigen, ohne dass diese dich treffen können. Gut, wenn CJ zuvor die Feuerwehr-Missionen erledigt hat und feuerfest geworden ist. * Erobere erst die kleinen Gebiete vor angrenzenden größeren: Anderenfalls laufen in diesen kleinen Gebieten bereits so viele deiner eigenen Homies herum, dass es schwer bis unmöglich wird, genügend feindliche Gangmitglieder anzutreffen und zu erledigen, um einen Bandenkrieg zu provozieren. Eines der kleinsten Gebiete liegt im südlichen Los Flores direkt oberhalb des Kanalendes und misst kaum mehr als 15 mal 15 Meter. Noch kleiner ist ein Gebiet in Mulholland, das quasi nur aus dem Gehsteig vor dem Burger Shot besteht. * In den drei Angriffswellen werden die Angreifer stets außerhalb CJs Sichtfeld erzeugt. Nutze diese Methodik, in dem du mit der Kamerasteuerung der Richtung, aus der die Gegner günstigstenfalls kommen sollen, den Rücken zukehrst. * Das Scharfschützengewehr ist ein optimales Instrument, um auch auf große Entfernung (ohne Risiko für CJs Gesundheit) die erforderlichen drei bis vier Gegner zu erledigen und damit den Bandenkrieg anzuzetteln. * Das Gesundheits- und Schutzwesten-Pickup erscheint bei jeder Angriffswelle genau dort, wo die zwei Gegnergruppen erzeugt wurden. * Die Minigun, die sich beispielsweise in Flint Range befindet, kann bei „Meinungsverschiedenheiten“ mit feindlichen Gangs sehr gute Dienste leisten. * Die Desert Eagle eignet sich sehr gut für Kämpfe aus nächster Nähe. So kann man sich beispielsweise um eine Ecke rollen, schießen, und wieder in Deckung gehen. * Der Rhino ist auch sehr nützlich. Er hält viel Schaden aus, solang er nicht gerade in Brand gesteckt wird. Schieße damit in die Gegnergruppen rein, sie werden von der Explosion getötet. Um allerdings zu provozieren, musst du aus dem Rhino aussteigen. * Entferne dich bei einer Gebiets''verteidigung'' in ein benachbartes, neutrales Gebiet um von dort aus die Gegner zu besiegen. Gelingt dies, hast du einerseits dein Gebiet verteidigt und andererseits das Gebiet in dem stehst zu deinen Ganggebieten hinzugefügt. Diese Gebiete gehen nach "Green Sabre" auch nicht an die Ballas oder Vagos sondern bleiben Teil der OGF`s. Gegnerischer Angriff Die verfeindeten Gangs versuchen natürlich ebenfalls, deine Gebiete zu erobern. In so einem Fall erhält man eine kurze Warnmeldung und kann auf dem Stadtplan nachsehen, welche Gegend betroffen ist. Vor Ort haben die Gegner dann stets eine Straßensperre aus mehreren Fahrzeugen errichtet und erwarten deinen Angriff. Lass nach der Warnmeldung nicht zu viel Zeit verstreichen, sonst bist du dein Gebiet los (je länger du wartest, umso schneller wird das Aufblinken des Gang-Icons)! Erledige die Kerle kurzerhand und bestätige damit deinen Gebietsanspruch. Es gibt allerdings einen Trick, um den Kampf zu umgehen: fahr, sobald du die Warnmeldung bekommen hast, zu einem beliebigen Speicherhaus und speichere ab. Wenn das Spiel weitergeht, sind die Angreifer verschwunden – Mission accomplished ... Man kann sich auch ein Taxi oder ein Polizeifahrzeug schnappen und die Taxi- bzw. Bürgerwehr-Missionen starten, um den Kampf zu umgehen. Macht man das, wird der Angriff abgebrochen, genauer gesagt, hat er nicht stattgefunden. Die eben angefangene Mission kann man dann getrost wieder abbrechen. Sobald eines deiner Gebiete nicht mehr an feindliches Territorium angrenzt, wird es nicht mehr angegriffen. Alle Angriffe sind beendet, sobald du selbst alle gegnerischen Territorien für die Grove Street Families erobert hast. Tipp: Lass’ bis zuletzt das Gebiet der Ammu-Nation-Filiale in Willowfield in den Händen der Ballas. Dann finden feindliche Angriffe fast ausschließlich am westlich gelegenen Kohlebahnhof statt, der sehr einfach zu verteidigen ist. Falls ein von dir kontrolliertes Ganggebiet angegriffen wird und es an ein Gebiet angrenzt, das von keiner Gang kontrolliert wird, gehe in das nicht kontrollierte Gebiet und besiege von dort aus die Angreifer. Wenn du von dort aus alle Gegner besiegt hast, wird dort, wo du stehst, ein neues Ganggebiet erschlossen. So erschlossene Gebiete werden auch nach der Mission The Green Sabre von den Grove Street Families gehalten. Sobald man den Angriff des Feindes ignoriert, färbt sich das Viertel grau-durchsichtig und ist nicht mehr in deiner Hand. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn du längere Zeit aus dem Bandengebiet fliehst oder stirbst. Trivia * Ursprünglich sollte es über 300 Territorien geben, die über die gesamte Karte verteilt waren. Dies erklärt möglicherweise den Bug in Bayside, wo ab und an Bandenmitglieder der Los Santos Vagos anzutreffen sind. Fliegt man mit einem Flugzeug lang genug aufs Meer hinaus, erschließen sich diese Gebiete wieder. Eine andere Möglichkeit bietet ein spezieller Mod, der die Gebiete ebenfalls wieder erschließt. siehe auch * Gangkriege in The Lost and Damned. * Drogenkriege in Ballad of Gay Tony Kategorie:Gameplay